


Most desperate desire of our hearts

by galleonpotion96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Gay, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galleonpotion96/pseuds/galleonpotion96
Summary: Draco and Harry explore the attics of Grimmauld Place, and come across the Mirror of Ojesed.





	Most desperate desire of our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Prompt based on roll - writer's choice of word count under 699 ~

"So... I'm actually taking the time to clean some things up, the place is a mess, but I think it's time... For too long I've been just existing there, you know... I wanna make that my home, and finally, now I feel like the place really belongs to me. But there's some pretty weird stuff there so I would appreciate your help since, you know..."  
"I'm a pureblood so I'm probably used to weird stuff?"  
"No, you're also a Black... so, if you like anything... just take it, you know?"  
"Oh, thank you."

~

Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts things started to go back to normal, or so to speak.  
Hogwarts was rebuilt and functioning again, the pain of loss hurts a tiny bit less, some people got married and some made amends.

Harry went to Grimmauld Place. And he mourned all loved and lost ones... for two years. For two years he lived as a castaway, only kept close contact with Ron and Hermione. He felt so utterly tired.

With the help of Romione, he started to go out again...or for the first time. They used to meet up every Thursday night for drinks. One night Harry spotted Malfoy. They exchanged a long stare, a silent conversation.

You see, it was funny, they started to bump onto each other. Some weeks they would go to the bar not only on Thursdays, but also on Fridays... by themselves... Malfoy was always alone, drinking his Firewhisky, just observing others.

Harry started to pay attention to him, sometimes they'd catch each other's eyes, staring, question mark on their faces. After about two weeks Harry got up and went to Malfoy.

"Hey."  
"Huh... about time."  
"You could've gone there, too... you know?"  
"Why? It's fun watching you debate whether or not do you feel comfortable being here while I'm also here."  
"I don't hate you anymore, you know?"  
"Is that so? Why?"  
"I grew up, Malfoy."  
"I see... Call me Draco, please. I also don't hate you."  
"Good. That's good... You can call me Harry then... Draco."  
"Next beer's on me, Harry."

~

Finally, Harry decided to clean up Grimmauld Place, he started by putting away the house elves heads off the walls, dust off the furniture, put away pictures of the Black family he didn't know who they were and replaced with pictures of his parents, himself and his friends...

When he discovered Draco was a Black descendent, he thought he could - finally - invite they blond over to have a look at some stuff... most things he would just put into an unused room...

"Come in, it's a bit messy this room, there are so many things... you can take whatever you want..."  
"How kind of you... oh... this is my mother...in her youth time."  
"She was very pretty... you look a lot like her... I always thought you were more like your father, but now I see I was wrong..."  
"Are you calling me pretty?"  
"Maybe... don't flatter yourself."

"Hey, what the fuck are doing, Harry?"  
"Nothing? What-?"  
"You..."

Draco was speechless seeing the scene in front of him. Harry hugging him from behind, kissing his neck, whispering in his ear "I love you"... Harry's voice was also coming from far ahead of him... it was weird...

"Oh, be careful... this is a magical mirror..." - Harry said, coming to stand next to Draco... "Oh..." - Draco put his hands on Harry's cheek, caressing it... he smiled fondly to Harry and ... kissed him on the lips... softly, murmuring "I love you, too".

"I'm..." - blinking hard, shaking his head, Harry took a blanket up the floor and covered the mirror. "Uh... this is the mirror of Ojesed..."  
"Uh... wow, I've heard of it... didn't know you possessed it."  
"After... after... Dumbledore ... it's broken, but it still works."  
"What did you see? You seem shaken."  
"You saw something as well."  
"Yes... you."  
"You..."

Harry's always been a brave boy. And Draco always got what he wanted. Both boys swang forward and took each other's faces in their hands and sealed both lips into a passionate kiss.


End file.
